SNOW
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: [Prologue] Saat butiran salju itu turun, seolah kenangan itu kembali teringat di benakku. Tapi hambar, semua terasa buram. Aku tak mengingat apapun. Lalu ia datang, dengan membawa kenangan indah itu kembali padaku. Sampai akhirnya ku sadar, bahwa kenangan mengerikan itu setia mengejarku di setiap ku melangkah. HUNHAN story/[Hurt/Drama]


**SNOW**

Author : Ai

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa, Author hanya meminjam nama xD

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Drama

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Bahasa gak karu-karuan, okeh maafkan author yang masih gadis belia yang dipenuhi hormon ke-labil-an(?)

Summary **:** Saat butiran salju itu turun, seolah kenangan itu kembali teringat di benakku. Tapi hambar, semua terasa buram. Aku tak mengingat apapun. Lalu ia datang, dengan membawa kenangan indah itu kembali padaku. Sampai akhirnya ku sadar, bahwa kenangan mengerikan itu setia mengejarku di setiap ku melangkah.

Don't Like Don't read

Prologue

Sebenarnya seperti apa sih hidup itu, Apa arti hidup sebenarnya?

Semua orang berkata seolah mereka tau tujuan hidup mereka, sedangkan aku, masih terjebak dalam rentetan masalalu dan peristiwa yang seolah-olah mencekikku dan membunuh secara perlahan.

Aku tak tahu, Bahkan aku tak mengngat apapun.

Lagi-lagi, Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kosong butiran kristal salju putih yang membentang di luar kaca jendela rumah sakit ini.

Tuhan..

Apa hidupku sebelumnya bahagia?

Sebuah infus itu tak pernah lepas dari tanganku. Di hari yang sama, setahun yang lalu. Katanya aku masih disini, dengan infus yang terpasang di tanganku.

Membiru, entah ini infus kali keberapa yang ada disini. Tapi dulu aku terbaring tak berdaya selama berbulan-bulan.

Sampai sebulan yang lalu, aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku.

Tak ada seorang pun yang datang mencariku, sebenarnya siapa aku? dan untuk apa aku hidup.

Semua rasanya hambar, tak ada yang kuingat lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tak tahu.

Berapa umurku, aku tak tahu.

Darimana asalku, akupun tak tahu.

Hanya ada kalung berliontin hati berukir kata Luhan yang ada padaku. Dan cicin emas di jari manisku.

Apa aku sudah menikah? Atau aku masih sekolah? ataukah aku seorang pegawai?

Semua orang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Semua orang hanya tersenyum hambar saat aku bertanya. Entah mereka tahu, atau mereka mencoba menyembunyikan apapun tentangku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Noona sarapanmu" Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada suster yang hampir tiap hari kutemui sebulan ini. Dengan senyum ramahnya, dia memberikan satu nampan nasi juga lauk yang tentu makanan rumah sakit yang sungguh membuat nafsu makanku hilang.

"Ahjumma, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Aku mengelak saat wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menyuapkan nasi untukku.

"Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu, sudah hampir sebulan kau kurawat diisini, aku merasa memiliki anak perempuan disini" Tawanya dengan menyendokkan nasi itu perlahan kemulutku, aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Ahjumma"

"Jangan mengelak, Aku merasa telah menemukan putriku kembali saat ini" Akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

Ia pernah bercerita bahwa 5 tahun yang lalu ia telah kehilangan putri semata wayangnya yang saat itu duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Aku tersenyum dan berkata "Apa aku harus memanggilmu Eomma"

"Jika kau tak keberatan, aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku Eomma"

"Kalau begitu" Aku terdiam dan memeluknya erat "Eomma~" Panggilku manja. Terlihat jelas guratan bahagia di setiap senyumnya saat ini.

Tuhan..

Apakah kehidupan yang bahagia seperti inikah yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya?

Aku berjalan dengan mantel hangat yang menutupi tubuh kurusku, Ahhh sudah hampir setahun aku hanya mengkonsumsi cairan berkadar glukosa lumayan tinggi itu. Hari ini salju sudah mulai berhenti. Sinar mentari pun tak mampu hilangkan dinginnya hari ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku keluar dari ruangan beraroma khas itu, akupun terduduk di bangku yang ada di taman ini.

Taman Rumah sakit ini, rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya. Mungkin dimasa lalu, akupun tak tahu. Aku hela nafasku, semua terlihat sama, tertutup salju putih nersuhu tiggi, aku tahu tanaman itu pasti kedinginan. Aku mengeratkan mantelku, hari ini cukup dingin, tapi aku bosan berada di dalam. Tak jarang ada beberapa orang yang juga tetap keluar rumah sakit yang mungkin juga bosan berada di ruangannya.

Pohon besar itu menyita perhatianku, akupun mendekat dan menatap sekilas pada batang pohonnya, Ahhh tulisan.

Terdapat kanji cina disana, dan aku sama sekali tak tau itu tulisan apa. Mungkin hanya anak-anak iseng yang menulisnya.

Kata orang aku keturunan cina, tapi sama sekali aku tak mengingat tulisan yang seperti cacing berkumpul itu. Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan

Bruk

Lagi-lagi aku ceroboh menabrak orang, "Josonghamnida" Ucapku dengan membungkukkan badanku kemudian kembali berjalan lagi sampai tangan seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Xi Luhan"

Panggil orang itu, Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap namja tampan berpipi tirus dengan kulit seputih susu sedang terengah-engah di depanku.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku antusias, melihat namja itu menatapku dengan airmata yang hampir jatuh dati mata elangnya.

"Ini benar kau kan? Xi Luhan?" Ia memelukku erat dan aku hanya mampu terdiam memahami situasi ini.

Tuhan..

Apa ini adalah pertanda bahwa sebelumya, aku memiliki orang lain di dunia ini?

Aku menatap wajahnya. Dan tak segan ia mengenggam erat tanganku. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, namja ini sebenarnya siapa?

"Xi Luhan, kukira kau sudah tiada. Bahkan pemakamanmu sudah dilakukan setahun yang lalu" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Pemakamanku?"

"Media juga sudah menyatakan meninggalnya dirimu setahun yang lalu, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bahkan tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi"

"Lu.."

"Apa kita teman sebelumnya?" Tanyaku padanya, Ia kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau tak ingat sama sekali padaku?" Ia menatapku lembut, terlihat guratan sedih di manik hitamnya.

"Maaf, hanya saja, aku melupakan semuanya" Lagi-lagi ia memelukku erat. Dan terasa tetesan bulir airmata yang membasahi baju khas rumah sakit ini.

"Bahkan kita lebih dari sekedar teman, Luhan"

Deg..

Hatiku tersentak. Sebenarnya kehidupan seperti apa yang kujalani sebelumya, Tuhan?

TBC or CLOSE

Lohaaa lohaaa.. Ai aktif menulis lagi sepertinya setelah ini. Setelah panjang kali lebar mengarungi lautan soal UNAS juga SBMPTN -_- melelahkan itu, Akhirnya Ai bisa come back ke Akun FF ini ^^

Maaf soal He is Our Baby, Right? kemarin, Ai tahu itu chapter terjelek yang pernah ada -_-

Josonghamnida *bow

Karena saran Reader yang aduhai menreview dengan antusiasnya dan diringi matahari yang menghangatkan-apaan sih-. Ai mencoba bersemedi untuk tahu kelanjutannya Hunhan harus bersatu ^^. Jadi tunggu sebentar ne~~

Hihihii

"Ai FF yang sono belum kelar, boro-boro ngeluarin judul baru"

Aish.. Ai tau. Tapi mumpung nih skenario udah terlanjur Ai ketik, Bagi yang bersedia membaca.. Ai Ucapkan Khamsahamnida *muaah muuah

Sekian dari Ai ^^ Keep Review yaa~~ Sayang Hunhan shipper *muahh muaah


End file.
